Merry Christmas
by DaughterofHades268
Summary: Nico doesn't celebrate Christmas. It's depressing. But when Percy drags him out of bed Christmas day, will that change?(Percico)


"Wake up, Nico! It's Christmas!" Hazel's voice sounded in Nico's ear. The Italian boy looked up at her, and then pulled his covers over his head. He didn't like Christmas. It was a depressing holiday. Nobody noticed him; they just spent time with other people. He hadn't gotten a present since Bianca died. He wasn't ready for Christmas.

"If you won't come out, fine! I'll have someone else get you out of bed." She waited a minute, then left. Nico sighed and went back to sleep.

Someone was shaking his shoulder. He grunted and rolled over.

"He has a bad case of- well, I'm not a doctor. But we need to get him in the holiday spirit. Stat! Go get everything ready. I can do it myself, Hazel." Nico couldn't tell who said that, but he heard Hazel leave. He started to snooze, and then someone jumped on his bed and tickled him.

"Ahhhh! Stop it stop it stop it!" Nico tried to escape, but whoever it was wouldn't let go. He wiggled to no avail.

"I'll get up! Just stop! I'm up!"

He felt the hands stop, but the person wouldn't let go.

"Promise?"

"Promise! Let go." The hands left and he sat up, looking at whoever did it. Percy was sitting on his bed laughing.

"Aghh!" Nico shoved Percy off the bed and he hit the floor with a thump.

"Ow, man. What'd I do to you?" Percy sat up looking at him, but when he saw Nico glaring at him, he stopped." Oh yeah."

His black hair was messed up, and when he stood up and stretched, Nico could see the bottom of his stomach where his shirt lifted.

"Get up, Nico. It's Christmas! Presents! People! Food!"

"I don't like Christmas. I haven't gotten a present in 5 years, I don't like people, and I don't really eat."

Percy looked uncomfortable.

"I got you a present. This is the first Christmas I've seen you. "

_Percy got me something?_ Nico looked up at him. He blushed when he met Percy's gaze.

"Come on!" Percy whined, grabbing Nico's arm and pulling him out of his bed. He went over to Nico's dresser and pulled out clothes for him. Nico blushed when he gave them to him and said, "Change. I'll meet you outside in 5." He left.

Nico went into the dark red bathroom and changed into Percy's choice of clothes, a red sweater and black jeans. He sat against the door and tried to collect himself. He brushed his hair and walked out the door. Percy was sitting on the steps.

"Finally! You take forever! Let's go! The party starts at 3, and it's already 2:45." He set off walking down the path and Nico followed him, trying really hard not to stare at Percy's butt. He had a nice butt. They walked to the Zeus cabin with two minutes to spare. Leo had told them not to come in until he said so, and so Percy went and sat on the steps with everyone but Leo and Jason. Nico stood at the corner of the house and watched them joke around. He tucked his aviator jacket closer to him. He wasn't ever up North during the winter.

"Come on in, guys!" Leo's face appeared in the doorway. Nico followed the others into Jason's cabin, which was covered in tinsel and had mini fireworks going off everywhere. They sat in a circle on the beds, and Nico was aware of how painfully close he was to Percy, who insisted on sitting with him. The all talked and drank hot cocoa while Nico sat and watched everyone. Then it came time for presents. Nico hadn't gotten anybody anything because he hadn't thought he would be at this, but Percy had already told Leo and Leo bought extra and wrote Nico's name on it and he gave those to everyone.

Percy gave Nico a pair of black skull headphones. "I'll give you the rest of your present later. There's three parts to it." Nico wondered why he got headphones because he couldn't use phones. He was a demigod, after all. The rest of the party passed quickly, and soon they were filing out of the cabin. Piper and Hazel walked back to their cabins, Annabeth wasn't there, because she was with her dad, and Leo was staying at Jason's. Frank was at camp Jupiter, so he hadn't come. Percy walked toward his own cabin, and as Nico went to walk back to his cabin, Percy's voice came out of the dark.

"You want the rest of your present or what?"

Nico sighed and walked back into Percy's cabin. He hovered inside the doorway, looking at the cluttered room. _He was in Percy's cabin. They were alone._ Nico blushed. Percy came out of a closet and gave him a small box. Nico opened it and found a phone.

"Don't worry, Nico. Leo made one that won't attract monsters when you use it. It's safe and it has all your music already on it. The lock and home screen pictures were of Percy... He had taken selfies. Nico blushed.

"Thanks Percy. How did you know what I listened to?"

"Um... I kind of made Hazel tell me. "Percy was blushing now too.

They sat on the bed. Nico was blushing so hard, he felt like a fire engine.

"Annabeth and I broke up right before she left. Well, we had broken up in November, but we pretended until now. I had feelings for someone else. "Why was he telling Nico? Didn't he know how Nico felt?

"Um, okay? Thanks for the gift. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything; I just don't celebrate Christmas anymore. Uh, thanks, though. I should um get back to my cabin. Um, curfew, right?"

Nico got up and took a few steps toward the door. Percy stood up and pulled him down so he was almost on Percy's lap.

"Don't you want to know who I like, Nico?" He said quietly, Pulling Nico closer so he couldn't get away.

"Not overly. Let go, I have to get back to my cabin. Hazel-"

"Hazel won't worry. I already told her you might be late. We have some catching up to do, you know."

"Percy-"

"You."

Nico twisted around, looking at Percy. He blushed, and Nico felt his heart skip a beat.

"Wait, what? Me, like, me? Or like another me? What?"

"You, Nico. I like you. Have for a while. You would've noticed, but you're pretty much nocturnal, so..." His hands slowly let go of Nico, and he scooted a little out of his lap so he could look at him without being an owl. Percy liked him. His crush of like forever likes him back.

"I didn't tell Hazel you'd be late. I kind of assumed that you'd murder me and be back in the cabin almost as fast as she could walk there. If you want, you can leave now, I guess."

Percy hung his head and stared at the floor.

"Percy?"

"What, Nico?"

"It's really hard for me to kiss you if you're looking at the floor like that."

Percy glanced up, and Nico gently kissed him, letting their fingers intertwine. They sat there for a few minutes, until Percy remembered about Hazel.

"I'll walk you to your cabin. Hazel will murder me if I don't bring you back by 9:00."

Nico looked disappointed, but he followed Perce out of the cabin and down the bunk line. They walked together, stopping every few seconds to kiss. They gradually made their way to the Hades cabin.

"Good night Nico." said Percy after their fifth good-night kiss.

"Merry Christmas Percy." Nico whispered as he walked into his cabin.

It was, after all, a merry Christmas for Nico.

So, I'm considering doing a chaptered Percico fanfic, what do you guys think?

Will be like another high school au, but you know... :)

Anyway, reviews welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
